


A Companion for Eternity

by Sookiestark



Series: A Companion Through Eternity [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/pseuds/Sookiestark
Summary: Tyrion and Sansa talking at a dinner at Winterfell.





	A Companion for Eternity

Tyrion has only been in Winterfell for less than a week. It has been a busy week. There are many things to address but The Hand of the Queen must eat. At every dinner, Lady Sansa has him seated next to her. He wonders if it is a punishment or a invitation. He tries not to think too much about it. After all, he is still trying to sort out Daenerys and Jon’s relationship. Only a few days ago, they were two attractive strangers, who might be falling in love, queen and subject. Today, they are aunt and nephew, King and subject. Even worse, the Queen thinks she might be pregnant. Her rage is visible in every conversation. Jon, or Aegon, is even more brooding . 

The complexity makes his head hurt and his tongue ache for wine. 

So, when he enters the Great Hall and sees he has been seated next to Lady Sansa for the fourth night in a row, he decides to make a joke to her. The room is heavy with anticipation of what will happen when the Targaryens finally decide on a course of action.

“Sansa... Gentle wife, how are you today?”

She smiled a crack in the ice, “My Lord I have been married to another man and widowed as well.” 

“I heard..” he chuckled to see her smile. Still, they could joke. Here on the edge of the world, possibly at mankind’s end.

Tyrion continued, “Yet, here we are again, at a table beside a King and Queen eating from the same dish.”

Sansa takes a small sip of wine and speaks, “Maester Tarly says that there are some philosophers who say time is a circle and we end up living again and again, hundreds of different stories, like thousands of wheels spinning, a machine of sorts..”

“Do you talk of philosophy often with Maester Tarly?”

She smiled and looked at him with her fierce unflinching eyes. He had seen these eyes again and again. Thousands of times.. Thousands of stories. Some of those lives had ended where Cersei had them killed. Some lives where they were married to other people. Some lives where they lived unhappily with each other, but some where they ended happy in love, until they died an easy death in bed of old age.

He hoped that this might be one of those lives, one of those worlds.

Sansa continues looking at him, “Winter is long at Winterfell and Maester Tarly has a great many opinion and is willing to discuss all of them.”

He wants to tell her that he would discuss anything she would like, just to spend time looking at her, just to be near her. 

“Well,” he said, taking a drink, “I couldn’t ask for a better companion for eternity than you, my Lady.”


End file.
